In conventional purification methods, monomers and/or other reactive chemicals are reacted with highly oxidative reagents, i.e. alkyl lithium or alkyl magnesium, forming insoluble salts with the inhibitors and impurities. The monomers are then distilled off and the process is repeated several times until the desired purity is achieved. The use of alkyl lithium or alkyl magnesium, labeled as “highly flammable”, can catch fire spontaneously if exposed to air, can be fatal if swallowed, can cause severe skin burns and eye damage, may cause drowsiness or dizziness, can be very toxic to aquatic life with long lasting effects, and has caused many lab accidents (from minor burns to even deaths) when exposed to air, water, or other protic chemicals. Additionally, conventional cleaning procedures require experienced personal to get best results.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a monomer purification system, method, and/or apparatus that purifies monomers and other reagents with a high degree of purity with improved safety, shortened time, and being economical.